Forumula 143
Forumula 143 is a forum app/website with 143 rooms. Room Features You can enter a room to see users chatting and also add a message. You can follow a room to add messages and get updates on new messages. You can own a room to be officially part of it, but the room builder must allow. Roles * Follower - Follow a room. * Owner/Moderator - Own a room Note: There can be multiple room owners. Owner is just a different word for moderator. You can block, delete others messages, disables follows of others and more. * Builder - Build a new room Like a moderator, but can allow users to own a room and change the room's properties. There can be only one. How to build a room At the start, there are 0 rooms. You can build a free out of the 143 (or less) that left. Add properties, and your room is built! You are automatically a builder. When you want to allow ownership for others: # First, make sure they are following the room. # Press on their username in the followers list or in the room itself. # Press "Allow Ownership" and then "Yes" under "Are you sure?". How to destroy a room Before you destroy a room, make sure everyone is aware at least a month or so beforehand. To delete/destroy a room, first disable ownership for every owner: # Press on their username in the followers list or in the room itself. # Press "Disable Ownership" and then "Yes" under "Are you sure you want to disable this user's ownership?. Followed by: # Press on the door icon. # Press on destroy room # It will tell you "Are you sure you want to destroy this room? You can pass your builder license to another owner.", press on "Yes". It will send every follower/owner an update that the room was destroyed. Now the room is blank and others can build there. How to pass builder license By passing your builder license you make the user you passed it to the builder, and you become an owner with an original builder tag. A non-original former builder will have a former builder tag. Make sure everyone is aware, especially the upcoming builder. To pass your builder license first make sure the upcoming builder is an owner (they'll have a tag). To make them an owner: # First, make sure they are following the room. # Press on their username in the followers list or in the room itself. # Press "Allow Ownership" and then "Yes" under "Are you sure?". Then to make them the builder: # Press on their username in the followers list or in the room itself. # Press on "Pass builder license" and then on "Yes" under "Are you sure you want to pass your builder license to this user? You will no longer be the room's builder." # All the owners and the new builder will get a message. How to block a user Owners and builders can block normal users and owners. Before blocking/disabling a user make sure you have a good reason: * Vandalism * Sockpuppetry * Profanity * Spamming Or any way of breaking your room's rules is a good reason. To block a user: # Press on their username in the followers list or in the room itself. # Press on block user # Check the things you want to disable the user from doing: ## Disable following ## Disable leaving messages ## Disable Entering the room ## Disable All # Choose how long do you want the ban to last for # Press on block user # Press on "Yes" under "Are you sure?". Trivia * Foroom 5 is an upcoming "page" making sure to update you on everything about Room 5 of Forumula 143. Category:Jyappeul Studios Category:Forumula 143